


Шерлок Холмс и Дело о Потерянном Духе Рождества

by MrsWho



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Domestic, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Second Person, Post-Season/Series 03, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsWho/pseuds/MrsWho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон ненавидит Рождество. Шерлок тоже, но раз уж они не могут ощутить его неуловимую  магию, он предлагает провести Рождество «правильно» и выяснить, каким же должен быть настоящий праздник.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шерлок Холмс и Дело о Потерянном Духе Рождества

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Missing Christmas Spirit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813237) by [SilentAuror](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentAuror/pseuds/SilentAuror). 



Всё дело в том, что Джон ненавидит Рождество.

Так было не всегда. Ребёнком он верил во все те иллюзии, в которые обычно верят дети, даже если они не совпадают с реальностью. Подарки выглядели не такими искусными, как в книгах, или телевизоре, или даже у других детей, но всё-таки это было захватывающе. И примерно за неделю до праздника семья пыталась объединиться и казаться настоящей семьёй. Мама настолько надоедала своим брюзжанием отцу о пьянстве, что он, ворча на весь мир, пытался оставаться трезвым все праздники, а Джон с Гарри притворялись, что всё отлично и все счастливы.

С поступлением в университет иллюзии рассеялись. То Рождество, когда отец проломил матери голову и отправил в больницу, стало последней каплей, после чего он старался остаться на праздники в одиночестве, а само Рождество служило напоминанием почему. В университете его рождественский статус менялся от отшельника до «всё в порядке» зависимо от года и компании на праздники. В армии было немногим лучше, пока девять лет назад в Рождество половина его отряда, сидя в засаде, не была убита местными племенами. А затем настало первое Рождество после возвращения в Лондон, по-настоящему тяжёлое и совершенно одинокое, которое он провёл один в своей мрачной и унылой квартире. С Шерлоком Майк познакомит его только через месяц, и это изменит всё. Именно тогда в его душе поселится маленькая надежда, что Рождество в 221Б будет лучше, чем все прошлые вместе взятые, но Ирен Адлер своей смертью испортила и это, сфальсифицировав её посреди вечеринки, хотя Шерлок и так делал для этого всё возможное. Джанетт порвала с ним, и в любом случае он вынужден был проводить остаток вечера с Шерлоком, сортируя его носки и убеждаясь, что страхи Майкрофта относительно рецидива не имеют оснований.

А следующее Рождество было значительно хуже, одним из самых тяжёлых в его жизни. Он провёл его, против своей воли, в Центре, с другими горюющими неудачниками из группы поддержки, и не мог решить, что хуже: пить тошнотворно сладкий красный пунш (безалкогольный, учитывая проблемы с алкоголизмом в группе) и смотреть, как все притворяются, что это не самый худший день чёртового года для того, кто потерял самое дорогое; или то, что он намеревался сделать – вернуться в свою крошечную пустую квартиру и упиваться водкой в одиночестве. Он проснулся, лёжа лицом на сером грязном ковре, и с трудом пополз в туалет, следующие два дня ему было невыносимо плохо. Похмелье всегда проходило так тяжело, и он был одним из тех, кто пытался оспорить этот факт в самый сложный период жизни.

Следующее Рождество было немногим лучше. Он взял себя в руки, снова устроился на работу, и остался на праздники у Гарри с её тогдашней подругой. Они даже не возражали, когда он без умолку говорил о Шерлоке, а просто поглаживали его по рукам, и Гарри даже не упоминала их платонические «вы – пара», хотя раньше не могла удержаться. Она знала, что он чувствовал, хоть и пытался отрицать.

А потом Шерлок вернулся за два месяца до Рождества, и всё стало хорошо. Нет – великолепно, конечно же. Большинство не получает таких подарков – вернуть человека, которого потеряли. Только всё было непросто, ведь он встретил Мэри и был на пути к некоторого рода счастью, но не настолько, как рассказывал всем, кто был согласен слушать, что он решил двигаться дальше. На самом деле. И Мэри знала. Она шла на поводу и слушала о Шерлоке часами, иногда задавая вопросы, но в основном давая выговориться. Она высказалась лишь раз.

– Ты любил его, не так ли, – и это не было вопросом, а Джон не отрицал.

– Он был моим лучшим другом, – он не поднимал взгляда от чашки с чаем. – Конечно, я его любил. Да. Я любил его.

Мэри тактично не продолжила давить. Но это было странно, ведь они виделись до самого Рождества. В сам праздничный день Мэри настояла на праздновании вдвоём, игнорируя протесты Джона, что Шерлок останется в Рождество один.

– Не глупи, – произнесла она слишком мягко. – У него есть и другие друзья. И Майкрофт. Они посетят родителей. Если он и останется один в Рождество, то лишь потому, что это его личный выбор.

Джон вспомнил, как Молли проговорилась, что Шерлок жаловался, когда Джон уделил время сестре в их первое Рождество, но не сказал Мэри ни слова. Не сказал, как чувствовал, что вряд ли Шерлоку хочется проводить праздник в одиночестве так же сильно, как хотелось быть с Джоном. Но Шерлок не показывал своего желания, поэтому Джон позволил Мэри уговорить себя провести Рождество с ней, в её квартире. Это был единственный разумный поступок для обручённого мужчины, он это знал. Но всё же.

А в прошлом году он, разумеется, провёл Рождество с Шерлоком, но тот застрелил Магнуссена, позволил себя арестовать и почти отправился в Сербию на верную смерть в какой-то никому не нужной миссии МИ-6, что едва не разрушило всё значение дня. Так что Рождество не доказало свою значимость, учитывая все обстоятельства.

Как бы то ни было, в этом году будет иначе. С прошлого Рождества ситуация изменилась в корне. Ещё до конца января он убедился, что с Мэри ничего не выйдет. Он должен был знать это ещё до возвращения, хватило недели, чтобы он, лёжа рядом с ней, всерьёз задумался о приоритетах и сделанном выборе. Вина относительно ребёнка не покидала его до конца марта. Ошибкой было сказать Мэри о разводе первого апреля. Она решила, что это нелепая и неудачная шутка, и ему пришлось неловко объяснять, что он забыл насчёт даты и был вполне серьёзен.

Всё прошло совсем нелегко. Развод превратился в безобразную борьбу. Она втянула в это Шерлока, упоминая многолетнюю любовь к нему, которую Джон растолковал ей как платоническую, но не внёс ясности для остальных причин, кроме одной. Она не упоминала этого с момента возвращения Шерлока, и он понадеялся на несовершенную человеческую память. Увы, она не забыла, и, конечно же, в ходе битвы выяснилось, как сильно её раздражала их дружба с Шерлоком. 

– По этой причине ты в него стреляла? – его лицо пылало. – Ты ревновала?

– А нужно было? – Мэри огрызнулась. – Кроме вашей абсолютной одержимости друг другом было что-то ещё, чтобы ревновать?

– Ты, чёрт возьми, о чём? – требовательно спросил Джон. – Ты же не предполагаешь на самом деле, что я… что мы…

Мэри закатила глаза.

– Иисусе, ты даже не можешь это произнести. Вот как глубоко ты погряз в своём отрицании. Я должна была знать. Давно должна была.

– Поверить не могу, что слышу это, – с неверием произнёс Джон. – Ты стреляешь в сердце моему лучшему другу, а потом переводишь стрелки на меня, утверждая, что я дал тебе повод, и ты предположила мои отношения – я даже не хочу знать, что именно ты себе придумала, но у нас ничего нет. Между нами ничего нет. И никогда не было. 

Она прищурилась.

– Но уж точно не из-за отсутствия желания, – мелочно съязвила она. И безошибочно, хотя он никогда не собирался это признавать.

После всего произошедшего он никогда не рассказывал Шерлоку настоящую причину, почему Мэри получила единоличное право опеки над Эйнсли. Ей удалось убедить суд, что Джон обманул её, зная его порядочность и правильно посчитав, что он не предъявит записи о её криминальных делах. Возможно, ему стоило это сделать, но он больше не считал Мэри угрозой для общества. К тому же, на рассмотрении был и ребёнок. У него осталось право посещения, и как-то этого оказалось достаточно, учитывая её переезд в Питтсбург. Что она собиралась делать в Питтсбурге – одному Богу известно, но ему хотя бы не придётся бегать за ней. Он собирался посетить Эйнсли – не Мэри – следующим летом на целый месяц, и хотел убедить Шерлока поехать с ним. Едва ли тому хотелось провести месяц в Америке, но он ещё не сказал нет, по крайней мере, не обдумав предложение.

Говоря о нём… ничего не изменилось, как бы сильно Джон этого сейчас не хотел. Он переехал назад сразу же, как только ушёл от Мэри. На протяжении долгого бракоразводного месяца Шерлок держался нейтрально, вроде бы радуясь возвращению, но и помня о том, что Джон может снова его оставить. Шерлок изменился лишь тогда, когда закончился развод, и Мэри две недели спустя переехала в Штаты. 

Джон медленно поднимался по ступенькам, проведя Мэри с Эйнсли в аэропорту, его сердце исходило трещинами из-за временной потери ребёнка (а она будет временной, чёрт возьми, люди Майкрофта наблюдают за ней и еженедельно отчитываются. Каждое её движение будет отслеживаться ежеминутно). Он шагнул в гостиную, Шерлок, пристально посмотрев, поднялся с дивана, пересёк комнату и в полнейшей тишине обнял Джона. Он не произнёс ни слова. Как и Джон, даже не представляя, что сказать. Вместо этого он подумал о том, что впервые за всё время их дружбы Шерлок обнимает его. Он медленно поднял руки и обнял в ответ, закрывая глаза. Он почувствовал, как какая-то часть его сердца рассыпается на куски, когда маленькая дочь пропала из виду, и Шерлок ничего не мог поделать, не мог собрать его снова. Но с другой стороны, в другой части сердца была огромная пустота, оставленная Шерлоком. И сейчас она впервые начинает заполняться, согревая Джона способом, о котором он не мог и надеяться.

Только за этим ничего не последовало. Шерлок перестал замыкаться в себе и потихоньку начал расслабляться от того, что Джон снова дома (и для Джона это тоже был «дом»), хотя Джон подозревал, что прежде чем сделать выводы, тот месяц за ним наблюдал. Их дружба вновь расцвела, занимая собой всё пространство, оккупированное Мэри. Они вернулись к раскрытию преступлений и странным приключениям, и впервые с лета Джон понадеялся, что однажды это станет чем-то большим. Что-то произойдёт, и каким-то образом лишь они будут знать. Они вдоволь посмеются над этим и в конце упадут в объятия друг друга. Одно из касаний Джона задержится дольше, чем следовало, и Шерлок склонится к нему, может быть заглянет в глаза, а затем они поцелуются. Что-то вроде этого.

Но этого никогда не случится. Джон практически был уверен, что подобное мелькало у Шерлока в глазах или на лице. Что он пошёл бы на это в подходящий момент. Но он не наступал, и видимо, теперь уже слишком поздно. Роза отцвела, поезд ушёл, и вероятно, это всё, что у них может быть. Не то, чтобы их дружба была не самым лучшим событием в жизни Джона – или Шерлока. Им хорошо вместе. Может быть, это никогда и не должно было стать большим.

Эта мысль угнетала его больше, чем следовало.

Он лежал без сна в кровати над комнатой Шерлока, желая, чтобы это изменилось, и он знал, как этого добиться, но в голову ничего не приходило. Он фантазировал, что наступающее Рождество сработает, и они будут счастливы, и появится праздничное волшебство как в тех книгах и фильмах. Джон вполне осведомлён, что его понятие хорошего Рождества тесно связано с чувствами к Шерлоку, но что в этом такого? В Рождество полагается быть с людьми, которых любишь, а он любит Шерлока. И любил задолго до его смерти, откровенно говоря, несмотря на Мэри. Он любит Шерлока и хочет, чтобы Рождество сработало. Только не похоже, что это когда-либо будет больше, чем просто фантазией.

***

Джон думает об этом снова, втаскивая по лестнице четыре тяжёлых пакета с покупками. Они слишком плотно упакованы и врезаются в ладони, оставляя красно-белые следы там, где мешают циркуляции крови. На улице было холоднее, чем он думал, покидая «Теско» и не надевая перчатки, но он был слишком упрям, чтобы поставить пакеты в грязь и натянуть их. Всего лишь шесть градусов мороза, но слишком холодный ветер.

Когда он вошёл, Шерлок сидел за столом, нахмурившись и яростно нажимая кнопки управления курсором. Оу, Энгри Тетрис. Энгри Тетрис означал, что Шерлоку не удалось решить дело или собрать паззл из улик, поэтому он будет играть в Тетрис, пока не достигнет скорости света или сорокового уровня, прежде чем проиграет и захлопнет крышку ноутбука, отправившись наносить повреждения ни в чём не повинной гостиной.

– Я вернулся, –констатировал Джон очевидное. Он ненавидел Энгри Тетрис. В этом была его вина: именно он предложил её Шерлоку со словами, что игра поможет в решении сложных загадок, и она часто помогала. Но хотел бы он никогда не предлагать её Шерлоку.

– Только не ещё один квадрат! – Шерлок бросился к экрану, игнорируя Джона. – Ох, да Бога ради!

Он захлопнул ноутбук с достаточной силой, чтобы повредить экран, и поднял взгляд.

– Хорошо, что у тебя ещё семнадцать таких, – Джон начинал терять терпение.

– Одиннадцать квадратов подряд, Джон. Наверняка глюк или вроде того, – Шерлок запустил пальцы в волосы, нахмурившись на пакеты, которые вот-вот порвутся и выпустят содержимое на пол.

– Ты ходил за покупками. Я должен помочь тебе разобрать, – он поднялся на ноги и подошёл ближе.

Приятный сюрприз. Не то, чтобы Шерлок не был внимательным с момента возвращения Джона, но крайне редко он отвлекался от плохого настроения и делал что-то вроде подойти и помочь с разбором покупок.

– Ладно, – Джон осмотрелся, ища место для пакетов. Рабочая поверхность была заставлена грязной посудой, а по столу расползался эксперимент, и естественно он не хотел ставить еду рядом. Это не выглядело и не пахло отвратительно, но с Шерлоком никогда не знаешь, токсично это или нет. Поэтому он опустил пакеты на стул. 

– Извини, – Шерлок торопливо подвинул чашки Петри ближе к микроскопу и стряхивая мусор с поверхности стола. – Это не ядовито. Можешь поставить сюда.

– Всё в порядке, – ответил Джон, вытаскивая фрукты. Чаша для фруктов на дальнем конце стола была заполнена одиноким апельсином и двумя нераспечатанными конвертами. – Шерлок. Прекрати класть почту в чашу для фруктов.

– Она для фруктов? – Шерлок сдвинул брови. – Я думал, она для почты и ты просто иногда используешь её для фруктов.

Когда Джон уже не мог смеяться, он упрямо продолжил:

– Я думал, для фруктов у нас плетёная корзина в гостиной.

– Та корзинка только для яблок. 

– Не знал, что мы принудительно разделяем фрукты на классы, – ответил Шерлок, помещая молоко и сыр в холодильник. – Я считал, апартеид1 отменили в восьмидесятые.

Джон слегка улыбался, смотря ему в спину. Причудливое чувство юмора Шерлока доставило бы ему больше удовольствия, если бы он мог чувствовать себя более свободно, но он не мог. Не мог без риска выдать себя в любой момент. Он вытащил пакет мандаринов и взвесил слова, которые хотел произнести.

– Шерлок…

Шерлок выпрямился и обернулся, подняв брови.

– Что? У меня проблемы? В холодильнике нет ничего огорчительного, могу пообещать даже.

– Нет. Не в этом дело. Я просто… – Джон остановился. Вероятно, ему стоит об этом забыть. Это ни к чему не приведёт. – Я просто хотел узнать твои планы на Рождество. И всё.

Брови Шерлока слились в одну.

– А что, уже декабрь? Оу, так и есть. Не знаю. Нас уже куда-то пригласили?

Нас. Это простое слово вознесло сердце Джона к небу, но одновременно и обеспокоило. Тот факт, что планы Шерлока на Рождество включали их обоих, осчастливил, но и расстроил тем, что Шерлок принимает это как должное. Он хотел считаться таким, но только вместе со всем остальным. Как сильно ему хотелось сказать: _Слушай, я тут подумал – а давай уедем на Рождество, только ты и я. Я прочитал о крошечной романтичной гостинице в (где угодно, где интересно) и мог бы позвонить, забронировать номер. Как ты на это смотришь?_ Но между ними были не такие отношения, разве нет? Он должен считать себя счастливым, если Шерлок не проведёт все праздники, насмехаясь над украшениями и упоминая глобальное потепление при виде гирлянд в витрине.

– Нет, – ответил Джон на вопрос о приглашении. – Пока нет, по крайней мере.

Он колебался, теребя пакет в руках.

– Так ты планируешь остаться в городе? К родителям не собираешься? 

– О, думаю, они могут нас пригласить, – ответил Шерлок, бессознательно делая это снова, называя это слово – «нас». 

Джон пожал плечами. 

– Почему? – вероятно, он выглядел подозрительно. – У тебя нет планов?

Шерлок напрягся, спина окаменела под шёлком халата, глядя на Джона, словно он может развернуться и объявить, что проведёт Рождество, катаясь на лыжах с новой подружкой, или что-то вроде этого. При новых подружках он всегда пребывал в состоянии боевой готовности, рассказывая самое сокровенное о тех, кто осмелился показаться на глаза. Джон подавил раздражение, желая выбить из Шерлока правду.

– Нет, – ответил Джон. – У меня нет планов. 

Он попытался расслабить плечи и с усилием смягчил тон, натягивая дружелюбную улыбку.

– Итак, Рождество дома. Здесь, в квартире.

– Полагаю, что да, – Шерлок всё ещё хмурился.

Джон развязал пакет с мандаринами и высыпал их в чашу для фруктов, предварительно вытащив конверты и апельсин. Каким-то образом он почувствовал облегчение.

– Знаешь, миссис Хадсон заставит нас украшать дом. А если не согласимся, сделает это сама.

– Пустая трата энергии, – мгновенно ответил Шерлок, закрывая холодильник и возвращаясь к столу в поисках, что ещё нужно убрать.

Джон сжал губы. Ну почему всего нужно отвоёвывать? Он достал упаковку свежей пасты и засунул её в холодильник вместе с упаковкой кофейного крема.

– Ты мог бы просто попытаться. Хотя бы один раз.

Шерлок остановился на пути к буфету, держа несколько банок и коробок в левой руке.

– Полагаю, под «попытаться» ты имеешь в виду что-то другое, чем украшать, что может сделать любой идиот.

– Не важно, – сердито ответил Джон, закрывая холодильник. – Забудь.

Он отставил яйца подальше, зная, что Шерлок всё ещё с опаской наблюдает за ним.

Остаток продуктов они разложили в полнейшей тишине.

***

Шерлок затронул тему чуть позже этим же вечером. Они сидели в креслах, друг напротив друга, потягивая бренди, который Шерлок купил днём, Джон зажёг камин. Они читали в тишине – «Хроники Заводной Птицы» Мураками в случае Джона, и «Вычисляемая Молекулярная Биология и Геномика: Полная Диссертация» какого-то доктора в случае Шерлока. 

Шерлок перевернул страницу и спросил:

– Ты имел в виду Рождество, ранее.

– Хмм? – Джон не поднимал взгляда. Одно из брёвен громко хрустнуло и развалилось, выбросив в воздух вспышку искр.

– То, о чём ты говорил днём, – Шерлок смотрел на Джона поверх книги. Он продолжил, когда Джон встретился с ним взглядом. – Ты имел в виду, что я должен стараться сильнее касательно Рождества.

Джон не опустил книгу, но ответил.

– Да, именно это я и имел в виду.

– Ты был взволнован, – отметил Шерлок. – Даже зол.

– Не зол, – поправил Джон. – Просто…

– Просто что? – пытался выпытать Шерлок.

– Просто… я не знаю. Это не важно. Не имеет значения.

– Так ты и раньше сказал, – Шерлок начинал раздражаться. – Но вполне понятно, что для тебя это важно. Объясни. Пожалуйста.

Джон отложил книгу и глубоко вздохнул.

– Слушай, я не знаю, почему из всех людей я поднимаю этот вопрос с тобой. Я просто… у меня никогда не было хорошего Рождества во взрослой жизни и – я знаю, ты считаешь это сентиментальной бессмыслицей, поэтому я не закончил в первый раз. Тебе не нравятся подобные вещи, и, откровенно говоря, мне тоже, в любом случае, больше не нравятся. Иногда я просто надеюсь, что Рождество будет волшебным, но даже в детстве оно и наполовину таким не было. Всё в порядке. Я рад, что мы оба будем здесь, на Бейкер Стрит, в праздники, – окончил он с натянутой улыбкой и снова опустил глаза в книгу.

Шерлок явно не собирался так легко сдаться.

– Я не понимаю, – возразил он. – Какой в этом смысл? Что сделает его «волшебным» в первую очередь? Я знаю, ты вырос в католической семье, но никогда не был особенно религиозным, и если это не соблюдение религиозного события, то какой смысл во всей этой коммерции и чрезмерном освещении?

Это был весьма раздражающий вопрос. Конечно, это Шерлок не вычислит. В другой раз Джон бы просто огрызнулся, что это не важно, потому что если человек инстинктивно не понимает, то как Джон может это объяснить? Но вопрос был искренним, и Шерлок действительно пытался понять. А бренди и огонь уже немного смягчили его, так же как и предложение Шерлока вместе помыть посуду после раскладывания покупок по местам. Джон вздохнул.

– Я не знаю, ладно? Точно не знаю. И ты прав, для меня это не религиозное событие. Наверное, смысл в том, чтобы быть вместе с друзьями и семьёй, людьми, которых любишь. Проводить время с этими людьми.

Настороженное замешательство Шерлока скорее усилилось, чем рассеялось.

– Но ты проводишь Рождество со мной, – медленно проговорил он, – или я думал, что днём мы говорили об этом.

– Об этом, – согласился Джон, спеша успокоить его насчёт этого. – И это отлично. Это хорошо. Ты мой лучший друг. Конечно, я хотел бы провести Рождество с тобой.

– Тогда – прости, Джон, но я до сих пор не понимаю, – Шерлок жестом указал на огонь и них самих. – Чем этот особенный день отличается от того, что есть сейчас? Я имею в виду, что мы с тобой проводим вместе всё время. Живём вместе. Работаем вместе. Так что именно делает Рождество особенным? Какой элемент праздника придаёт ему больше значимости, чем любому другому? Наличие снега? Или обмен подарками, потому что тебя это никогда не заботило в дни рождения. Или это определённая еда, или музыка, или что-то ещё? 

– Я, правда, не знаю, – признался Джон. Он смотрел в книгу, не разбирая слов. – Полагаю, вероятно это потому, что мой дух Рождества немного плоховат.

Шерлок рассмеялся, чем удивил Джона. Смех был добрым, долгим и низким, с морщинками в уголках глаз.

– Что? – спросил Джон, не совсем хмуро. – Что смешного?

– Ты и я, – ответил Шерлок, всё ещё посмеиваясь, – спорим насчёт этого. Мы худшие люди в определении того, что делает Рождество значительнее религиозного праздника. Тебе стоило бы написать в блог: Шерлок Холмс и Дело о Потерянном Духе Рождества.

Джон засмеялся тоже.

– Неплохо, – признал он, смотря на огонь и вздыхая. – Полагаю, в этом вопросе мы как два слепых, ведущих друг друга.

Шерлок послал в его сторону долгий, задумчивый взгляд.

– Скажу тебе вот что, – предложил он. – Эксперимент. В этом году мы выполним всё по полной программе. Всё, что ассоциируется с Рождеством, и, вот увидишь, приблизимся к разгадке.

Джон удивлённо посмотрел на него.

– Правда? – он был поражён самим предложением.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

– Почему нет? Для тебя это важно. И вряд ли это будет больно. Мы проведём расследование и узнаем, где прячется магия, или это всего лишь жестокий обман, чтобы подать детям давнишний жизненный урок, что всё в жизни состоит изо лжи и разочарования.

Дно, это должно было быть шуткой, так что Джон покачал головой и улыбнулся.

– Едва ли ты далёк от правды, – произнёс он. Разговоры о лжи напомнили ему о Мэри, последнем, о чём ему хотелось думать.

– Тем не менее, – быстро заметил Шерлок, – мы сделаем всё верно и посмотрим на себя. Какое сегодня число?

– Седьмое, а что?

– Хмм, для Адвент-календаря уже поздно. Хотя мы можем его установить и просто съесть семь шоколадок за раз, – Шерлок сел прямо, схватив телефон и делая заметки. – Что ты делаешь завтра?

– Ничего особенного, – Джон наблюдал за его пальцами. – А что?

– Нам нужно пойти к флористу, – Шерлок не смотрел на него. – На окнах поместим остролист. У миссис Хадсон есть гирлянды, повешу их утром. Понадобятся ещё дрова. Сосна, я думаю. И ещё нам нужна ель. И украшения. Что ещё я упустил?

Джон чувствовал себя, словно его вынесло цунами на берег. Полностью озадаченный энтузиазмом Шерлока (или решительностью, а это не одно и то же), он покачал головой.

– Я… я не знаю, – он был застигнут врасплох. Мозг был сломан. – Рождественская выпечка? Мы могли бы, я не знаю, сделать фруктовый кекс2, или нечто вроде этого?

– Вечеринку будем устраивать? – спросил Шерлок. Видя, что Джон колеблется, он быстро заверил: – Я буду хорошо себя вести. Обещаю. Давай, нам нужен повод вручить вышеупомянутую еду.

– Думаю, лучше попросить миссис Хадсон испечь пирожки3. Она точно захочет, и у неё лучше получится, чем у нас в первый раз.

– Не говори ей, что мы собираемся печь, – Шерлок встревожился. – Иначе она захочет помочь и, в конце концов, сделает всё сама. Смысл в том, чтобы мы сделали всё сами, чтобы в полной мере получить рождественский опыт, – он говорил с таким наслаждением, что звучало почти зловеще. 

– Правда, – согласился Джон насчёт миссис Хадсон. – Мы будем вручать подарки?

– Непременно, – Шерлок печатал заметки. – Это же традиция.

– Тогда нужно развесить чулки.

– Чулки, – повторил Шерлок, добавляя их в список. Он посмотрел на Джона с оживлённой, слегка неискренней улыбкой, обычно предназначенной для клиентов.

– Ладно. У нас завтра очень насыщенный день. Мне нужно несколько исследований.

– Шерлок, – Джон ощущал себя, словно его сбил товарный поезд. – Тебе не нужно выполнять всё это. Полагаю, у нас здесь полно всего.

Шерлок покачал головой.

– Нет. Мы собираемся сделать всё правильно, – он твёрдо ответил и исчез в мире онлайн-исследований.

Джон наблюдал за ним секунду-другую, а затем, чувствуя больше удовольствие, чем беспокойство, снова взял в руки книгу.

***

Шерлок весьма старательно нанизывал попкорн на длинную нить.

– Да что ж ты… – он в третий раз уколол палец иглой.

– Ты бы надел напёрсток, – посоветовал Джон в пылу борьбы с непослушными ветками, пытаясь скрутить их в венок. – Миссис Хадсон ведь говорила тебе об этом.

– Нам, – поправил его Шерлок, сконцентрировавшись на попкорне. – Не говори ей, иначе она постоянно будет об этом напоминать.

– Ты мог бы просто надеть напёрсток.

– Я в порядке.

Снова воцарилась тишина, но не молчание, ведь на заднем фоне звучала «[ Мессия ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAW7kcEb6LE)» Генделя в исполнении Лондонского симфонического оркестра. Шерлок настаивал, что это подходит лучше поре года, потому что рождественские песни будут актуальны ближе к двадцать пятому числу. Его исследования, очевидно, были особо тщательными, хотя прошло только два дня с момента разговора. Джон слегка переживал, что ещё взбредёт Шерлоку в голову, чтобы найти эту ускользающую магию правильного Рождества. 

Джон уже жалел, что вообще заговорил об этом, подозревая, что отработка простейших рождественских традиций никакой магии не принесёт вообще. Он на мгновение опустил венок на колени, отпивая горячий шоколад из чашки. Шерлок настоял и на этом, мол, пить горячий шоколад во время украшения ели также традиция. Джон сухо ответил, что у него не было возможности отрабатывать английские рождественские навыки на поле битвы, добавляя Бейлис4 в обе чашки. По крайней мере, Шерлок не возражал против такого нарушения. Лишь отметил, что можно было использовать и яблочный сидр, хотя его можно оставить и на праздник.

Мысли об этом напомнили Джону о том, что он так и не спросил.

– Так кого позовём на нашу вечеринку?

Джон наклонился к столу, пытаясь перевязать венок золотой лентой для укрепления. Он и не считал, что художественное творчество было важной составляющей духа Рождества, и предложил просто купить венок, но Шерлок очень настаивал – естественно.

Шерлок пожал плечами, не отрываясь от попкорна.

– Тех, кого и предполагали. Миссис Хадсон, очевидно. Лестрейд. Майк Стемфорд, если хочешь.

– Молли, – добавил Джон, глядя через венок и пытаясь воткнуть между веток искусственные ягоды клюквы.

Шерлок вздохнул, но ни слова противоречия. Он растянул попкорновую гирлянду.

– Достаточно длинная, как думаешь? 

Она была длиннее, чем размах его рук.

На самом деле Джон был весьма впечатлён.

– Ну, если ты думаешь, что её хватит обернуть вокруг ели, тогда да.

– Да, это и был мой вопрос, – ответил Шерлок, поднимаясь на ноги. – Мне стоило сначала измерить нужную длину. В любом случае, это можно сделать.

Он прикрепил конец гирлянды к верхушке дерева и начал обматывать дерево под исполнение «Ибо младенец родился» симфонического оркестра, напевая мелодию себе под нос.

– Помощь нужна? – спросил Джон, отложив венок в сторону. Он поднялся на ноги, зачерпнув горсть попкорна, пока Шерлок не использовал и его.

– Вероятно, да, если бы ты мог обойти вокруг – да, так. Не укладывай её близко к лампочкам. Они наверняка недостаточно горячие, чтобы подпалить зёрна, но не будем проверять на практике. Ель довольно легко воспламеняема, – его рука уже ждала, пока Джон вложит в неё гирлянду. Для этого пришлось намотать ещё пару кругов, пока Шерлок, закрепив, наконец, нить, издал радостный вопль. Он оглянулся на отложенный венок Джона.

– Да, закончишь его потом. По традиции ель нужно украшать вместе, – он вернулся к столу с украшениями, которые они купили накануне, и открыл коробки. – Более тяжёлые и крупные игрушки лежат на дне, сверху – меньше и легче.

– Верно, – ответил Джон. Он честно не мог припомнить, когда наряжал дерево в последний раз. Он выбрал шар среднего размера с искусственной хвоей внутри и, вешая её на ветку перед собой, почувствовал вспышку счастья в груди. Он взглянул на Шерлока, который, нахмурившись, вешал на нижнюю ветвь большого белого павлина, длинный хвост которого изящно спадал вниз. При покупке Джон думал, что павлин будет смотреться неуместно, но Шерлок был им словно очарован, так игрушка и появилась на их ели.

Джон наблюдал за суетой Шерлока, и счастье в груди возрастало. Ему хотелось зацеловать все морщинки на лице. Каким-то образом музыка принесла свет в его сердце.

– Может, нам как-нибудь стоит пойти послушать это в живом исполнении? – спросил он неожиданно.

Шерлок, довольный расположением павлина, поймал взгляд наблюдающего за ним Джона.

– Можно было бы, – он осторожно согласился. – В это время года выступления обязаны быть. Я поищу. 

– Я не возражаю, – предложил Джон. – Ведь я предложил это, а ты спланировал всё остальное.

– Ладно, если тебе это нравится, – сдался Шерлок.

Они оба вернулись к столу за очередной игрушкой (конечно же, Шерлок выбрал павлина первым, нежно подумал Джон). Он выбрал четыре маленьких стеклянных звёздочки и начал стратегически располагать их у вершины дерева. Шерлок довольно близко наклонился повесить маленькую копию французского рожка рядом с одной из них, слишком близко, чтобы Джон мог почувствовать тепло его тела. Это было комфортом и наполненностью одновременно – по крайней мере, для него. Может, у Шерлока иммунитет к подобным вещам.

Спустя примерно полчаса ель была украшена. 

– Давай выключим свет и посмотрим на неё, – предложил Джон и Шерлок согласился.

Они поставили дерево справа от двери в кухню для максимального обзора. Шерлок отправился выключать свет. Джон выключил настольную лампу и торшер, взял горячий шоколад и сел на диван наслаждаться эффектом.

Шерлок, закрыв дверь квартиры, чтобы свет из коридора не портил впечатление, вернулся в комнату. Он сел рядом с Джоном, достаточно близко, но ведь он никогда не обращал внимания на такие мелочи как личное пространство. Свечение разноцветных огоньков сделало квартиру уютнее, а дерево – красивее. 

– Думаю, выглядит довольно таки хорошо, – сказал Шерлок через мгновение. Он отпил горячий шоколад и откинулся на диван.

Джон последовал его примеру, только потом осознавая, что Шерлок положил руку на спинку дивана. В этом не было ничего удивительного, но в тишине и полутьме это ощущалось по-другому. Словно это что-то значило, хотя Джону хватало здравого смысла понять, что это не так. 

– Я тоже так думаю, – ответил он. 

Они пили горячий шоколад и слушали остаток первой части «Мессии» в уютной тишине.

***

Плечо Джона слегка побаливало, когда он взбивал сливочное масло с сахаром. Рядом с ним Шерлок измельчал орехи. Кухня была наполнена потрясающими запахами – запахами выпечки и праздника. Они выбрали четыре рецепта из предложенного Шерлоком списка рождественских десертов и поделили между собой, по два каждому. Между тем Шерлок поставил диск с хоровым пением, и оно звучало чудесно, если не привязывать к Рождеству, по крайней мере, для Джона.

– Я навёл справки про церковные службы в канун Рождества, – произнёс Шерлок, – и сузил список до двух самых лучших в городе, хотя это спорный вопрос. Основываясь на твоих музыкальных предпочтениях за последние несколько дней, я думаю, тебе должно понравиться в Соборе Святого Павла или Вестминстерском Аббатстве.

Джон перестал взбивать и уставился на Шерлока, откровенно растерявшись и не в силах скрыть это.

– Церковные службы? – повторил он недоверчиво. – Ты? В церкви?

Шерлок закатил глаза, продолжая своё занятие.

– Да, Джон. Церковь. Это же традиция, по меньшей мере, в полночь, в канун Рождества. Хотя, почему они говорят в полночь, если практически каждая служба начинается в одиннадцать, остаётся только догадываться. В придачу к этому, полагаю, твои родители хоть иногда, но посещали церковь в праздники. Не думаю, что тебя особо заботит вероисповедание, только если ты не чувствуешь в себе внезапное возрождение католичества. 

– Нет, – ответил Джон. – Не заботит. Но… я имею в виду, мне и правда без разницы. Я просто никогда не думал, что ты захочешь пойти в церковь, учитывая твоё мнение насчёт религии, отсутствия логики и прочего.

Шерлок пожал плечами и смёл орехи в небольшую миску. Он шагнул к холодильнику за яйцами, чтобы разбить их в миску. Нет, не разбить, понял Джон, наблюдая за ним. Отделить белки от желтков. 

– Мне нравится классическая музыка. Предание замечательное и доброе. Меня не беспокоит ничего из этого. Архитектура прекрасна в обеих церквях. И это может направить твою ностальгию в верном направлении.

Джон покачал головой.

– Ты никогда не перестанешь меня удивлять, – произнёс он, потянувшись за яйцом для теста. Масло с сахаром выглядели готовыми. – Тогда, почему бы тебе не выбрать? Есть ли способ узнать заранее, где какую музыку будут играть? Вероятно, это и будет решающим фактором, тебе не кажется?

– Да, – согласился Шерлок. – В таком случае, Вестминстер. У них будет «[ Великая мистерия ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zeKvNxYMDxE)» Томаса Виктории, невероятно восхитительная вещь, французская рождественская песнь «[Что за приятный запах, как розы цветущей ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0bCqjlcgM4)» Преториуса, и много подобного. Ты слышал Викторию раньше. Он на этом диске. 

Джон озадаченно взглянул на него.

– Включи ещё раз.

Шерлок покорно подошёл к ноутбуку и сменил композицию.

Мелодия заиграла. Медленно и прекрасно, раскрываясь строка за строкой, словно роза расцветает в замедленной сьёмке – казалось Джону. Он припоминал её на слух, но теперь слушал со всем вниманием. Они слушали в тишине, работая каждый со своим процессом. Шерлок добавил приличную порцию сахара в миску и тихо вытянул миксер, ожидая, пока закончится песня. По окончании он вопросительно взглянул на Джона. 

– Это великолепно. Тогда ладно. Пойдём в Вестминстерское Аббатство.

– Отличный выбор, – ответил Шерлок и включил миксер, взбивая белки вместе с сахаром.

Джон смешал муку, разрыхрытель и соль в миске, добавляя масло с сахаром и остальное из рецепта, и покорно смешивая.

– Шерлок.

– Хмм? – Шерлок как раз выстилал противень пергаментом, поэтому взгляда не поднял.

– Почему тебе в таком случае не нравится Рождество?- спросил Джон. – Это поэтому ты вырос циничным или что-то ещё? Или Майкрофт испортил тебе праздник в детстве? Случилось что-то, из-за чего тебе не нравится всё это?

На мгновение Шерлок затих.

– Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Просто интересуюсь, – пояснил Джон. Слова повисли в воздухе. Он практически мог услышать, как Шерлок размышляет отвечать или нет, и если да, то как именно. 

Наконец он ответил.

– На самом деле, кое-что было, – говоря это, он выкладывал белую воздушную массу ложкой на пергамент. Джон решил, что это меренги, или будут, когда испекутся. – У меня в детстве была собака. Скорее, у нас была. Семейный пёс.

– Точно, – отметил Джон. – Я помню. Редберд.

– Да, – Шерлок сосредоточился на процессе, старательно не глядя на Джона. – Он… заболел, несколько внезапно. Я был совсем ребёнком. Его пришлось усыпить.

– Понятно, – произнёс Джон, ожидая продолжения.

– В Рождество, – закончил Шерлок. Он выложил последнюю массу и отложил миску.

– Оу, – этого звука было достаточно, теперь Джон понимал. 

– И сколько тебе было? – спросил он через минуту.

– Восемь.

– Боже, – Джон увидел напряжение в его плечах, как он невидящим взглядом смотрит на меренги. Он никогда не оправится от этого, осознал Джон. – И это вконец уничтожило Рождество в твоей жизни.

– Более-менее, – согласился Шерлок. Он кинул взгляд на печь. – Выпекание займёт время, но тебе всё равно нужно раскатать тесто и вырезать фигурки. Не против, если я поставлю выпекаться сейчас?

– Вперёд, – Джон просыпал немного муки на доску, чтобы тесто не прилипло. – У меня никогда не было собаки, – сказал он, стоя спиной к Шерлоку. – Хотя я всегда хотел. Ниже по улице жила старушка, у неё был бульдог, и мне хотелось такого же, но мать всегда говорила, что в итоге именно она будет ухаживать за ней, несмотря на мои обещания выполнять это. Я бы выполнял.

– Естественно, ты бы так и поступил, – отметил Шерлок, отходя от печи и ставя таймер на телефоне. – Базовый инстинкт заботиться и оберегать.

Он послал Джону лёгкую улыбку и кивнул на стопку формочек, принесённых заботливой миссис Хадсон.

– Какие из них используешь?

– О, я не знаю, – Джон перебирал их время от времени. – Может, рождественскую ель?

– Отлично. Я сделаю для них зелёную глазурь, – воодушевился Шерлок. Он достал кондитерский сахар. – Ты и сейчас хочешь собаку?

На какой-то момент Джон подумал, что они всё ещё говорят о формах для печенья, но затем понял, что Шерлок вернулся к предыдущему разговору.

– Я даже не задумывался об этом годами, откровенно говоря, – честно ответил он. 

– Вероятно, тебе уже можно доверить присмотр за ней, – Шерлок хихикнул. 

– Тебе виднее, – признал Джон.

Шерлок наблюдал за Джоном, раскатывающим тесто.

– Не раскатывай слишком тонко, – посоветовал он. – Мы же не хотим, чтобы они сгорели.

Мы – отметил Джон и удержал – едва-едва – улыбку внутри себя.

***

Подготовка к Рождеству продолжалась в том же духе. Каждое новое предложение Шерлока Джон встречал с всё большей охотой. Шерлок, казалось, так основательно посвятил себя этому (странному) проекту по подготовке максимально традиционного Рождества, что Джону не хотелось быть грубым козлом относительно всего этого. Он перестал спрашивать, так уж ли это необходимо, и просто следовал указаниям.

Единственным крупным вкладом Джона был концерт «Мессии», на который он сам купил билеты, на девятнадцатое декабря, за день до их вечеринки. Они как раз заканчивали ужинать, когда Шерлок поинтересовался, насколько официально Джон планирует одеваться. Джон осознал, что не уделил этому ни единой мысли.

– Я не знаю, – ответил он, вдруг сконфузившись. – А что я должен надеть? Концерт ведь в Барбикане. Я ни разу там не был, кроме того случая с кражей скрипки, но не во время концерта.

– Надень костюм, – посоветовал Шерлок. – Галстук повязывать не обязательно. Просто выбери хорошую рубашку. Надень ту, красную, которую Гарри и Как-Её-Зовут подарили на день рождения, под чёрный костюм.

– Хорошо, – Джон проверил время. – Пойду наверх, переоденусь. Выходим через пятнадцать минут?

– Именно, – Шерлок поднялся и отнёс тарелки в раковину. – Пойду, сделаю то же самое.

Когда Джон спустился, Шерлок уже ждал в гостиной, пальто, туфли и перчатки были на нём.

– Ты быстрый, – отметил Джон.

Шерлок слегка улыбнулся.

– Отлично выглядишь, – сказал он, и Джон почувствовал, как щёки заливает жар. Для Шерлока это редкость – прямо в глаза сделать комплимент, если это не момент особой важности или случайная часть стремительной речи. И этот факт заставил его необъяснимо нервничать, словно это свидание, а не совместное посещение концерта двумя соседями. 

– Спасибо, – ответил он, стараясь не волноваться и не выглядеть глупо. – Уверен, ты тоже, под пальто. 

(Ох. Это прозвучало не так невинно, как предполагалось).

Шерлок проигнорировал, как бы то ни было, он уже спускался вниз поймать такси. Ощущение причудливого свидания, а не обычного времяпровождения двух друзей, не покидало Джона. Он ни имел ни малейшего понятия почему, может быть потому, что они приоделись и делают вместе то, что никогда прежде не делали. Он наблюдал за проплывающим мимо городом и чувствовал себя счастливее, чем когда-либо за всю свою жизнь.

Зайдя внутрь театра, они направились к гардеробной, и в этот момент Джон увидел, что Шерлок также выбрал чёрный костюм с красной рубашкой. Он выглядел ошеломлённым, когда Шерлок снял пальто. Тот послал ему невинный взгляд, хотя в уголках рта притаились озорные нотки.

– Что? 

– Мы сочетаемся, – ответил Джон не совсем осуждающе.

Шерлок пожал плечами, всё ещё довольный собой.

– Я думал, красный будет выглядеть празднично. Это же Рождество. А в зелёном я выгляжу болезненно серым. Ты – нет, но у тебя нет зелёной рубашки.

– Мне стоило надеть серый костюм, – посетовал Джон.

– Чёрный более официальный, – ответил Шерлок, стряхивая невидимые пылинки. – Прекрати жаловаться. Ты хорошо выглядишь.

– Я не жалуюсь, – Джон шагал нога в ногу с Шерлоком, который выглядел знающим дорогу, и решил ничего не говорить о том, что если Шерлок не стремился намеренно выставить их парой, то у него ничего не вышло. К тому же, было бы весьма неловко объяснять, и у него не было ни малейшего понятия, как именно. Так что он не произнёс ни слова. Как только им вручили программы и указали места, они сели в ожидании концерта.

Это было, пожалуй, мило. Шерлок объяснил рассадку оркестра ещё до начала, солисты были замечательны, да и в общем всё было отлично. В антракте они выпили шампанского, и Джон, стоя у окна, смотрел на их отражение и думал, как хорошо они выглядят. Шерлок, конечно же, выглядел как и всегда: высокий, невероятно привлекательный в своём, уникальном смысле, его костюм идеально подчёркивал изящные тонкие линии его тела. Но вместе они выглядели правильно, думал Джон, украдкой поглядывая на бледную ложбинку между ключицами. Он пах дорогим одеколоном, и в данный момент стоял, опираясь одним локтём на высокий коктейльный столик и держа в руке бокал шампанского, и Джону больше чем когда-либо хотелось увести его в укромный уголок и зацеловать. Хотя этого уж точно нет в программе, так что он пил шампанское, пытаясь обуздать своё воображение.

Они случайно столкнулись с бывшим клиентом и его женой, которые были очень рады видеть их и настаивали на приглашении на ужин, и на этот раз Шерлок действительно был весьма приятным, не оскорбляя никого вокруг. Хотя Джону в каком-то роде нравилось, когда Шерлок время от времени откровенно высмеивал каждую норму социальных обязательств, в зависимости от обстоятельств. Иногда он даже немного ему завидует. Ведь ему не стоит смеяться, когда Шерлок приводит людей в ужас, но это и правда забавно, и Шерлок, к сожалению, знает, что он находит это забавным. Проблема лишь в том, что он по-прежнему часто пересекает черту от смешного до оскорбительного, не замечая этого, или, что ещё хуже, просто не принимая во внимание. Тем не менее, Джон не возражал. Ругать Шерлока за это тоже приносило удовольствие.

Когда концерт окончился, Джон предположил, что они сразу направятся домой, но Шерлок предложил пойти выпить.

– Ладно, – Джон был приятно удивлён. – Куда ты хочешь пойти?

Они стояли на Бич Стрит, Шерлок кивнул на ресторан, расположившийся на другой стороне улицы.

– Как насчёт него? Выглядит многообещающе.

Джон не возражал, так что они пересекли проезжую часть и вошли внутрь. Ресторан был полон прочих зрителей, но они заказывали напитки. Теперь это всё ещё больше, чем когда-либо, напоминало свидание, учитывая, сколько раз за вечер люди смотрели на их похожие костюмы со снисходительной улыбкой.

– Ты закажешь что-нибудь поесть? – спросил Шерлок.

– Наверное, нет. Я съел больше рождественской выпечки, чем стоило.

– По тебе не видно, – заметил Шерлок, глядя в меню, и Джон задался вопросом, намеренно ли он избегает зрительного контакта. Прежде, чем Джон ответил, он встретился с ним взглядом. – Посмотри на шоколадный торт. Выглядит превосходно. 

Джон прочитал описание, полное порочных слов _мусс, ганаш, сливки,_ и рот наполнился слюной.

– В таком случае, бери.

– Только если ты разделишь его со мной. Я не съем целый кусок торта.

– Тогда ладно. Заказывай, – Джон отдал меню назад.

Подошёл официант, принося их напитки (горячий эггног с ромом для Шерлока и кофе по-ирландски для Джона), и Шерлок заказал торт. Он сделал глоток, затем поставил напиток на стол и наклонился вперёд, постукивая пальцами по столу.

– Итак, – начал он деловым тоном, – какие наши действия относительно завтрашней вечеринки? 

Джон немного расслабился. Это безопасная территория.

– О, думаю, мы в хорошей форме. Все, кого мы приглашали, придут, по крайней мере, так они сказали. Миссис Хадсон сделала достаточно пирожков, чтобы прокормить пол-Африки, квартиру мы уже украсили. Так что нам остаётся только сделать сидр и глинтвейн. Ну, и я, может быть, ещё пройдусь с пылесосом. 

– Пусть миссис Хадсон уберёт, – ответил Шерлок. – Она говорила мне после обеда, что собирается убрать, и, видишь ли, она считает, что ты не знаешь, как это правильно делать.

Джон вздохнул и рассмеялся.

– Я не собираюсь бороться с ней за первенство.

Его кофе был горячим, крепким и достаточно алкогольным. Сверху плавало немного взбитых сливок, так что Джон вытер рот салфеткой, отпивая глоток.

– Вот, попробуй, – он подвинул кофе к Шерлоку.

Шерлок автоматически подвинул Джону собственный бокал, и когда они оба попробовали напитки друг друга, Джон задумался, насколько они уже являются парой. Если бы только вместе со всем остальным. Поцелуй перед сном. И то, что следует после, тоже. Но не только это – всё самое незначительное. Иметь возможность взять Шерлока за руку во время концерта, или в такси, или даже сейчас. Он смотрел, как рука Шерлока лежит на столе, и был полон желания накрыть её своей и попытаться вложить в слова, как много это всё значит для него, и всегда значило.

Появившийся перед глазами торт отвлёк его от мыслей.

– Bon appétit, – произнёс Шерлок с достаточным французским акцентом, чтобы напомнить Джону о его катастрофическом разоблачении в ресторане в ту ночь, когда он вроде как сделал Мэри предложение. Как ни странно, воспоминание лишь заставило его улыбнуться.

***

Вечеринка была настолько же успешной, насколько провальной она была пять лет назад. Квартира была чище, чем за все эти годы, в камине потрескивал огонь, воздух полон запахов корицы с гвоздикой благодаря сидру и глинтвейну, и все вели себя как положено. Они зажгли свечи и расставили их по всей гостиной, Джон расставил на каминной полке все открытки, которые они получили. Шерлок любезно надел бережно хранимые миссис Хадсон оленьи рога перед игрой на скрипке, и носил их всю вечеринку, не произнося ни слова жалобы, даже когда Лестрейд снимал на видео его разговор с новым бойфрендом Молли. Донован и её новый парень провели большую часть вечера под омелой, на покупке которой настоял Шерлок, когда они выбирали украшения у флориста. Гарри и её новая (очередная) подружка завязали длинную и оживлённую дискуссию с Майком Стемфордом и Андерсоном о новом мэре. Джон забрал пустой поднос и понёс в кухню, и Лестрейд последовал за ним, наполняя бокал глинтвейном из стоящей на плите кастрюли.

– Хорошая вечеринка, приятель, – отметил он, накрывая кастрюлю крышкой.

– Славно, – ответил Джон, наливая себе ещё яблочного сидра, который он сделал пополудни, пока Шерлок занимался глинтвейном. – Рад, что тебе понравилось.

– И как тебе это удалось? – хотел знать Лестрейд.

– Что именно?

Лестрейд кивнул в сторону Шерлока.

– Я имею в виду, посмотри вокруг. Ель и всё остальное! И он говорит, вы сами всё испекли, ну или практически всё. К тому же, он носит рога, Бога ради – как ты только убедил его к такому непривычному смирению со всем этим? Накачал ты его, или что-то другое?

– Нет, вовсе нет, – ответил Джон, кинув взор на Шерлока и улыбнувшись про себя. Шерлок слушал слегка испуганного друга Андерсона, рассказывающего о государственной теории заговора, и интеллигентно нахмурился, словно поддерживая (и питая интерес), забыв, что он всё ещё носит рога. Каким-то образом они заставили его выглядеть привлекательно моложе и немного глупо, и Джон был полностью очарован им.

– На самом деле, это его идея.

– Что? – Лестрейд с неверием уставился на него. – Ты шутишь!

– Не шучу. Это его идея – провести Рождество «правильным» образом, – ответил Джон. – Я просто сказал однажды, около десяти дней назад, что у меня никогда не было по-настоящему хорошего Рождества, и что из-за этого вся магия праздника утрачена. Поэтому Шерлок, будучи Шерлоком, измучил меня вопросами, какая именно составляющая Рождества содержит «магию», а я не смог ответить…

– Понятное дело, – сочувствующе вставил Лестрейд.

– …так что он решил, что мы должны сделать всё по полной программе в этом году и расследовать этот случай, – закончил Джон. Он остановился, наблюдая за попыткой Лестрейда осознать это и мучительным усилием не рассмеяться.

Он не рассмеялся, когда понял, что Джон абсолютно серьёзен. 

– Так, и что это всё включает в себя?

– Ну, очевидно, что мы развесили украшения. Поставили ёлку. Он заставил меня сделать венок, тот, что на входной двери, который, я уверен, ты не заметил, но Молли говорит, выглядит отлично, к слову. Испекли печенье. Катались на коньках в Гайд Парке, прошлой ночью сходили в Барбикан на «Мессию» Генделя. Предполагается, что завтра мы пойдём на Пикадилли за покупками, а вечером отправимся на экскурсию открытым автобусом по рождественским огням города или что-то вроде этого. Затем в канун Рождества посетим Вестминстерское Аббатство, и отправимся на ужин к его родителям.

– Ого, – Лестрейд был впечатлён. – Немало всего.

– Когда я пытался протестовать против чего-то, или хотя бы спросить, зачем, Шерлок напоминал, что мы собираемся отметить Рождество «правильно», так что я не имею права жаловаться, – ответил Джон. Должно быть, Шерлок услышал своё имя, или почувствовал, как пылали уши, потому что он оторвался от беседы и поймал взгляд Джона. Он улыбнулся, настоящей улыбкой, с морщинками у глаз, и Джон не смог сдержать ответной улыбки.

Лестрейд уловил этот обмен эмоциями, его глаза сузились в размышлении.

– А «магия»? Как это работает? Ты её чувствуешь?

– Думаю, да, немного, – признался Джон, решая проигнорировать то, как глупо это звучит. Он подтвердил это про себя, наблюдая за Шерлоком с рогами и думая _«Да, я определённо её чувствую»._

***

Четыре дня пролетели быстрее, чем Джон успел осознать, и наступил канун Рождества. Он не был уверен, насколько официально нужно одеться для похода в церковь, но решил, что лучше перестраховаться, чем потом сожалеть, так что он надел серый костюм с той самой красной рубашкой, что, видимо, понравилась Шерлоку. Оставив верхнюю пуговицу расстёгнутой, он поправил волосы перед маленьким зеркалом в спальне –пора спускаться. В этот раз он управился первым, а затем дверь в ванную приоткрылась, и Шерлок появился в проёме, его волосы были совершенно великолепны. Он надел другой из своих чёрных костюмов и бордовую рубашку, слишком тёмную, чтобы его кожа выглядела ещё бледнее, а удивительные яркие глаза выделялись сильнее. Он почувствовал на себе взгляд Джона и ответил тем же, выйдя в коридор. Он осмотрел Джона с ног до головы, не сказав ни слова о его сегодняшнем виде.

– Готов?

– Как и ты, – ответил Джон.

– Тогда пойдём.

В такси оба молчали. Джон, глядя в окно, думал о недовольстве Шерлока автобусным туром, потому что единственной проблемой в это Рождество было отсутствие снега. Его не было и сейчас, но воздух был морозным, а огни – такими же яркими. Джон задумался о подарке Шерлоку, надеясь, что тому понравится, и что подарок будет не слишком романтичным. После нерешительного разговора об обмене подарками Джон, в конце концов, решился на покупку сезонных билетов на выступление Лондонского симфонического оркестра. Учитывая, насколько им понравилась «Мессия», это был беспроигрышный вариант. Это подарок для них двоих, но возможно ему стоит подчеркнуть, что Шерлок волен взять с собой кого-то иного, если захочет. Не то, чтобы он очень хотел это произносить, но, похоже, это было необходимо. 

Чулки оказались самой лёгкой задачей; они договорились наполнить их друг другу. Шерлок спросил у миссис Хадсон, не захочет ли она поучаствовать, но она, поблагодарив, отказалась, ведь после завтрака собиралась уезжать к сестре, где уже висит один чулок и для неё. Джон провёл своё собственное небольшое исследование, чем обычно наполняют чулки (фрукты и орехи, несомненно) и приобрёл их современные версии. Мандарин в самый низ, затем пакетик орехов в шоколаде, несколько небольших мелочей вроде карманного ножа, одеколона, который должен понравиться Шерлоку, несколько причудливых шоколадок из магазина, где тот прежде бывал, и конфету в виде посоха на самый верх. Он держал чулок в своей комнате, намереваясь повесить его после полуночной службы.

Люди шли в Аббатство стремительным потоком. Джон, стараясь держаться близко к Шерлоку, открыл листовку, чтобы знать, чего ожидать. Шерлок развлекал его до самого начала службы, рассказывая истории здания, и кто похоронен внутри, и Джон снова был впечатлён продуманностью Шерлоком всех деталей. По правде говоря, весь этот рождественский эксперимент был похож на начало отношений с массой романтики, но он знал, что это всего лишь тщательное исследование Шерлока «магии» сверхприбыльного и сентиментального праздника. И всё же, его план был скрупулёзно продуманным, и у Джона была самая лучшая рождественская пора, которую он мог себе представить. Это было именно то, чего он хотел, с единственным исключением – отношениями между ними. Потому что вся романтика в последние три недели была только в его воображении, и она исчезнет на следующий день после Рождества.

Или так он думал до определённого момента службы. Хор уже пропел несколько раз, причём прекрасно, прочитаны какие-то чтения, и прослушана приятная и безобидная проповедь. В данный момент шло причастие, и пока люди выстраивались в очередь к нему, хор запел снова, и в этот раз то, ради чего они пришли – «Великую мистерию». Джон слушал, прикрыв глаза и приподняв подбородок, позволяя музыке наполнить его. Пение закончилось, и он услышал, как Шерлок вздохнул. Джон открыл глаза и посмотрел на друга, который также прикрыл глаза. Они были всё ещё закрыты, выражение на его лице Джон мог описать лишь словом тоска. Его сердце перевернулось в груди, и он задался вопросом, чего Шерлок так желает обрести, и есть ли на земле хоть какой-нибудь шанс, что это он? Что, если это так? Если они просто не понимают друг друга всё это время? Хочет ли Шерлок его? А если да, то почему никогда не говорил об этом?

Шерлок открыл глаза, и Джон быстро отвёл взгляд, сердце колотилось в его груди. Священник что-то произнёс, и хор снова запел, кажется, гимн. Певчие делали паузы, высокие голоса вытягивали невероятно высокие ноты в последней строфе, а затем всё закончилось. Они поднялись, и вместе со всеми вышли в прохладу ночи. Каждый желал друг другу счастливого Рождества, и все выглядели ужасно счастливыми.

Выбравшись наружу, Джон тотчас же увидел, к своей радости, заснеженную улицу.

– Снег идёт! – произнёс он, несмотря на очевидность факта.

Шерлок, улыбаясь, повернул лицо к небу.

– Так и есть, – ответил он. – Как раз к Рождеству, – он остановился, как только они выбрались из толпы, и удовлетворённо огляделся вокруг. – Более подходящее время я не смог бы и предположить.

– Это идеально, – счастье ворочалось в животе у Джона.

Шерлок на долгое время задержал на нём взгляд.

– Перед тем, как отправиться домой, не желаешь прогуляться по мосту? – предложил он.

– Да, давай пройдёмся, – согласился Джон, не желая прятаться под крышу.

Они направились к Вестминстерскому мосту, оставляя толпу позади. Это невероятно. Биг Бен горит в рождественских огнях, а снег хрустит под ногами, укрывая Лондон тонким белым одеялом. И среди этого всего Джон чувствует её: эту особенность, которая делает Рождество настоящим. И за всем этим что-то должно произойти. Атмосфера между ними накалилась – не в негативном смысле, просто многозначительно. Что-то должно произойти. Он чувствовал. 

Они инстинктивно остановились на середине моста и развернулись лицом к Аббатству, опираясь на ограждение. Джон всё ещё чувствовал это и ждал, что Шерлок первым разрушит эту уютную и многозначительную тишину между ними. 

– Итак, – тихо произнёс Шерлок, наблюдая, как внизу течёт Темза. – Мы всё выполнили в канун Рождества. Мы справились? Ты чувствуешь «магию» всего этого?

– Да, – ответил Джон. – Чувствую, как и раньше. А ты, ощущаешь её?

Шерлок задумался на несколько долгих секунд и кивнул.

– Да, думаю, да. Но не уверен, что причина этому Рождество. Тому, что я чувствую.

Джон не знал, что ответить.

– Шерлок, – начал он тихо.

Шерлок развернулся и посмотрел на него, и Джон вдруг смог увидеть всё, и ответ на незаданный вопрос в церкви. Шерлок отбросил всю защиту, впервые позволяя ему откровенно всё разглядеть.

– Это ты, Джон, – произнёс он, его глаза были распахнуты и настолько честны, что Джону стало больно. – И всегда был ты.

Джон открыл рот, осознавая, что чувствует так много, что не в силах подобрать слова для правильно ответа.

– Это… это… это правда? 

– Да, Джон. Это так. Именно ты привносишь магию во всё это.

Шерлок шагнул ближе, не отрывая глаз. Джон словно врос в землю, сердце стало комом в горле. Он попытался произнести имя Шерлока, но попытка не удалась. Шерлок колебался мгновение, а затем медленно, осторожно прижался губами к губам Джона.

Руки Джона бессознательно обхватили Шерлока, он вернул поцелуй без каких-либо колебаний. Джон подозревал, что Шерлок хотел лишь поцеловать его кратно и целомудренно, поэтому, когда тот начал отстраняться, Джон прижался ближе, и Шерлок передумал, склонившись в ответном поцелуе. Джон мог почувствовать каждое, даже самое крохотное сомнение и решение в голове Шерлока, и любил его за это ещё сильнее. До сих пор они соприкасались губами, отпуская и прижимаясь снова, но когда поцелуй прервался, губы Шерлока разомкнулись. Джон, пользуясь преимуществом, захватил, нежно посасывая, пухлую нижнюю губу, верхней губой чувствуя близость Шерлока. Это длилось несколько долгих чудесных минут, и в конце они оказались настолько близко, что Джон мог ощутить биение сердца Шерлока через оба пальто.

В его волосах полно больших и пушистых снежинок, и Джону безумно хотелось стряхнуть их. (Позднее, пообещал он себе).

– Я так понимаю, ты чувствуешь то же самое, – смог произнести Шерлок.

Джон рассмеялся, и в этот момент осознал, что это впервые с момента смерти Шерлока, когда его смех звучит без тяжести или тени на сердце.

– Ты мог бы сказать, – он стянул перчатки, касаясь левой рукой щеки Шерлока, оставляя правую лежать на его талии. – Ты действительно самое лучшее, что когда-либо случалось со мной, знаешь ли.

– Как и ты, – небольшая улыбка показалась в уголках рта Шерлока. – Я имею в виду, Джон, на самом деле лучшее.

Джон покачал головой.

– Но я и понятия не имел, что ты этого хочешь, – признался он. – Если так, то почему ты раньше не говорил? Или это недавно появилось?

– Нет, – отрезал Шерлок. – Это не новое чувство. Ничуть.

– Тогда почему…

– Потому что я не хотел испытывать удачу, – ответил Шерлок, исследуя Джона глазами. – Когда ты въехал назад, я даже не позволял себе надеяться, что ты останешься. Я сказал себе, что ты здесь только на время развода с Мэри. А потом ты на самом деле остался, и я сказал себе даже не мечтать о том, что ты захочешь подобного; а если даже я решусь предложить, но ты не будешь заинтересован, это разрушит нашу дружбу. Что, я крепко верю, произошло бы.

– Но всё-таки, ты хотел этого? – спросил Джон, ища правду в глазах Шерлока.

Шерлок кивнул.

– Всегда, – просто признался он, и Джон не мог удержаться и не поцеловать его снова.

Этот поцелуй длился дольше предыдущего, руки Шерлока наконец обвились вокруг него, а не схватившись за его локти, как ранее. Люди проходили мимо них даже слишком часто, но Джона это абсолютно не заботило. Не тогда, когда это, наконец, невероятно, происходит. Джон разомкнул губы чуть больше, запуская язык Шерлоку в рот, и поцелуй превратился в более страстный, намного более чем Шерлок когда-либо планировал, и это открытие было совершенно восхитительным и головокружительным. Затем они отстранились, Шерлок прижался лбом к Джону, тяжело дыша, пальцами нежно обрисовывая линии его лица.

– Поверить не могу, что на это потребовалось так много времени, – заявил Джон, ощущая, насколько его сердце близко к возгоранию.

– Я не знал, как спросить, – ответил Шерлок. – Я считал, что у меня нет шансов, и пытался убедить себя просто быть благодарным иметь тебя в качестве друга, потому как не знал, как действовать без риска тебя потерять.

– Знаю, со мной было то же самое. Я продолжал надеяться, что это просто случится в один прекрасный день, без всяких разговоров. Но этого не происходило, и я говорил себе те же слова, лишь радоваться, что мы снова живём вместе, словно моего ужасного брака не было. Я не знал, как спросить. Я думал, что удачные моменты уже прошли, и все шансы упущены.

– Я спрашивал себя о том же, – признался Шерлок. – Так что когда ты затронул тему Рождества и его совместное провождение, признаю, я ухватился за эту возможность – соблазнить тебя старомодным способом. Выяснить все возможности, прикрываясь «духом Рождества». Я был хорошо осведомлён, что всё из того, что мы делали, применимо для обычных парочек. Даже я это знаю. 

Джон улыбнулся, вероятно, имея довольно глупый вид, но ему было всё равно.

– Я всё время думал, что мы ведём себя как пара, но откуда ж мне было знать. И я целенаправленно не упоминал этого, ты идиот.

– Мы с тобой пара идиотов, – подтвердил Шерлок. – Но теперь-то мы со всем разобрались, так?

– Так, – ответил Джон. Биг Бен пробил первый час ночи. – Поехали домой.

– Поймаем такси, – согласился Шерлок. – Метро сейчас закрыто.

Они развернулись к северному берегу, и Джон, наконец, сделал то, чего желал долгие месяцы (да, именно) – взял Шерлока за руку. Шерлок посмотрел вниз, на их сплетённые руки, и улыбнулся.

***

Вернувшись в квартиру, они отбросили прочь пальто и ботинки.

– Повесим чулки сейчас? – спросил Джон.

– Да, разумеется, – ответил Шерлок. – Но до утра в них не заглядывать.

– Конечно. Я только поднимусь и возьму твой, – он поднялся в спальню, снимая пиджак и доставая из шкафа чулок для Шерлока, и вернулся вниз.

Когда Джон зашёл в комнату, Шерлок уже вешал свой на камин, пытаясь закрыть его от Джона своим телом.

– Не подглядывать, – предупредил он.

– Я не буду. Но то же касается и тебя, – согласился Джон, прикрепляя чулок рядом.

– Должен сказать, что имел некоторые сомнения насчёт уместности подарка, – признался Шерлок. – Но в свете последних событий уверенности прибавилось.

– Как и у меня, на самом деле, – успокоил его Джон. Он отошёл от камина, намеренно не глядя на другой чулок.

– Давай оставим ель включённой на ночь, – предложил Шерлок.

– Ладно.

Джон посмотрел вверх и увидел, что омела, которую они повесили четыре дня назад для вечеринки, всё ещё на месте. Никто из них не говорил ни слова насчёт неё, они оба старательно игнорировали её и проходили под ней всю вечеринку, ведь Джон не собирался разбивать своё сердце, так, на всякий случай. Он сделал несколько шагов и стал под ней.

– Иди сюда, – позвал он. – Мы упустили очень важный атрибут Рождества.

Шерлок подошёл, улыбаясь.

– Что ж, мы не можем позволить этому случиться, – он позволил Джону притянуть себя в объятия и основательно поцеловать.

Это словно незаконно, думал Джон, целуя Шерлока посреди их квартиры. Шерлок вернул поцелуй с таким же энтузиазмом, руки крепче обхватили плечи Джона. Они целовались, целовались и целовались, и Джон откровенно думал, что совсем не против никогда не спать. Он мог бы наслаждаться этим всю ночь, хотя тело уже требовало остального. Немного погодя рука Шерлока двинулась вниз, исследуя спину Джона. 

Джон достаточно стремительно разорвал поцелуй, чтобы успокоить его.

– Боже, да, – он тяжело дышал. – Пожалуйста, коснись меня…

Шерлок издал звук воодушевлённого согласия и прижался губами снова, вжимаясь сильнее, так что Джон почувствовал дрожь его желания. Он положил руки Шерлоку на задницу, и тот резко втянул воздух. Он переключился на шею Джона, исследуя ртом кожу, заставляя покрыться мурашками.

– Джон… – слово растворилось в воздухе, горячее и жаждущее.

Джону удалось издать вопросительный звук, ведь его рот был занят мочкой правого уха Шерлока.

– Могу я попросить провести ночь со мной? – Шерлок спрятал лицо в изгибе плеча Джона. – Я знаю, это довольно неожиданно, но…

– Никаких но, – прервал Джон. – Это же Рождество. Я хочу провести его с тобой. Полностью. И, Боже, мы так долго этого ждали.

Шерлок выпрямился и посмотрел ему в глаза, так прямо, что Джону показалось, будто Шерлок заглянул в самое сердце.

– Тогда пойдём в кровать, – его голос и лицо были полны чувств.

– Боже, да, – выдохнул Джон, Шерлок взял его за руку и повёл по коридору.

Оказавшись внутри спальни, Шерлок закрыл дверь и снова стал перед Джоном. Выражение лица не утратило полноты чувств, он снова наклонился для поцелуя. Руки скользнули к верхним пуговицам рубашки Джона, расстёгивая их, одну за другой. Джон принялся расстёгивать пиджак и рубашку Шерлока, стягивая их одновременно. На мгновение Шерлок отстранился, забирая у Джона вещи и вешая их на спинку стула.

– Дай мне свою рубашку, – попросил он, и Джон стянул её с себя, отдавая Шерлоку.

Они целовались снова, прижимаясь голой грудью, и это первый раз, когда любой из них делал что-то подобное, Джон был абсолютно уверен. Он никогда прежде не был с мужчиной, и почти уверен, что и Шерлок тоже, кроме, возможно, очень ограниченной области.

Он занялся брюками Шерлока до того, как тот сделал первый шаг, раздумывая, насколько (значительно) он опытнее из них, и возможно, ему стоит взять на себя ведущую роль. Он расстегнул брюки Шерлока и присел, помогая тому выбраться из них, затем снял носки. Он всегда полагал, что секс и носки – вещи несовместимые. Он также стянул и свои, а потом Шерлок потянулся к нему, нервно дёргая молнию его брюк. Джон позволил раздеть себя, и когда оба оказались в одном белье, он притянул Шерлока снова и поцеловал, прижимая к себе, и это было фантастически, чувствовать лишь голое тело. Ему не нужны подарки от Шерлока – он просил лишь об этом. Просто быть с ним, как сейчас.

Его член согласился с этим утверждением, более твёрдый, чем когда-либо ещё, Джон чувствовал желание Шерлока. Вероятно, ему стоило спросить, лишь для уверенности.

– Шерлок, – позвал он, скользя губами по подбородку. – Ты когда-нибудь…

Шерлок покачал головой.

– Никогда, – он признался с неохотой. – Это имеет значение? Ты не хочешь… 

– О, я хочу, – поспешил успокоить его Джон. – Ничто не заставит меня перестать тебя хотеть. Просто, неплохо знать, чего ждать, и всё.

– Я не имею ни малейшего представления, что делаю, – признал он, выглядя огорчённым.

Джон притянул его лицо ближе, целуя подбородок, щёки, губы.

– Не важно, – прошептал он прямо Шерлоку в губы. – Это не имеет значения. Я хочу тебя. 

– Хочу тебя, – Шерлок, тяжело дыша, вернул руки на задницу Джона.

Джон, не отрываясь от губ Шерлока, стянул бельё с обоих и отбросил в сторону, а затем их тела соприкоснулись, они со вдохом прижались сильнее.

– Кровать, – произнёс Джон, и они направились к ней, падая на неё, и друг на друга, перекатываясь снова и снова, усиливая объятия и страстно целуясь.

Инстинктивно, без какой-либо команды их тела тёрлись и прижимались крепче, на клеточном уровне зная, что именно необходимо, к чему им стремиться. Они кончили, Джон сверху на Шерлоке, скользя членом по члену, и этого достаточно. Этого более чем достаточно. Это и не должно было длиться долго, в их первый раз, но ведь у них впереди вся ночь, и вся жизнь. Быстро, горячо и весьма интенсивно, и очень-очень сладко, когда наслаждение возросло и выплеснулось волнами. Шерлок кончил первым, вцепившись всеми десятью пальцами в задницу Джона, и свидетельство этого чуда – первого оргазма Шерлока с другим человеком, отображалось на его лице, омывая Джона вспышкой жара, согревая сердце пламенем, и он толкался в липкое тепло живота Шерлока и кончал, дыхание перехватило, тело пронизали волны удовольствия, прежде чем он рухнул Шерлоку на грудь.

Несколько минут они лежали, тяжело дыша, Шерлок поглаживал пальцами шею Джона, пока тот восстанавливал дыхание ему в плечо. Затем, через время, Шерлок мягко отодвинул его, поднялся за полотенцем в ванную, и вернулся в кровать к Джону, очищая их. Они вернули одеяла на место и легли в постель должным образом. Джон проскользнул под одеялом, находя Шерлока на середине кровати, и они целовались снова и снова, и это было не иначе, как абсолютно необыкновенно. 

– С Рождеством, – прошептал Джон.

Шерлок поцеловал его снова.

– С Рождеством, – ответил он. – Это самое лучшее Рождество в моей жизни.

– И в моей, – признал Джон. – Спасибо тебе. Спасибо за всё это.

– Не нужно. Мы сделали это вместе. Это наше первое настоящее Рождество. Никаких перестрелок, самоубийств или чего-то подобного. Не в этот раз. Сейчас время принадлежит лишь нам.

– Хорошо, – произнёс Джон с огромным удовлетворением. – Наконец-то.

***

Этой ночью они действительно спали, но повторив исходный эксперимент несколько раз до рассвета, и это было невероятно, думал Джон. Это новое для них, поэтому и значительное. Они исследовали и экспериментировали вместе, Шерлок изголодался по изучению его и его тела (и, как догадался Джон, и своего собственного), решительно стараясь доставить Джону удовольствие. Это одна из самых лучших ночей в жизни Джона, и к моменту пробуждения его тело было выжато от наслаждения, а он был очень, очень счастлив.

Он проснулся, потому что дверь в спальню приоткрылась. Шерлок всё ещё полулежал на нём, обернув руки вокруг Джона, головой на повреждённом плече. Это миссис Хадсон несла поднос с чаем. Джон вздрогнул и натянул одеяло, по крайней мере, они будут прикрыты.

Её взгляд упал на них, и глаза распахнулись в удивлении.

– О Боже мой! – воскликнула она, но к её чести, поднос не уронила. – Хорошо! Не скажу, что я не рада – давно пора бы! Не обращайте на меня внимания, я просто поставлю это здесь.

Она поставила поднос на комод, подмигнула Джону и поспешила к двери. Хотя Шерлок успел ей в этом воспрепятствовать.

– Миссис Хадсон? – спросил он, не отрываясь от плеча Джона, хриплым от сна голосом.

Она остановилась, не оборачиваясь.

– Да, дорогой?

Шерлок слегка прочистил горло.

– Всё… готово? – пробормотал он.

– О, да, дорогой, не волнуйся, – ответила она снисходительным тоном. – Дай мне знать, когда будешь готов, и я поднимусь.

– Спасибо. Нам понадобится минут двадцать, или около того.

– Как пожелаешь, дорогой.

Она ушла.

– Вот это было неловко, – произнёс Джон вполголоса.

– Чепуха. Она даже не была шокирована, – сонно заверил Шерлок. Он скатился с Джона, и, зевая, потянулся.

Джон сделал то же самое, обхватывая рукой торс Шерлока.

– С Рождеством.

– И тебя с Рождеством, – ответил Шерлок. Он запустил пальцы в примятые волосы Джона. – Это неправильно – целовать первым делом, как проснёшься?

– Не по моим правилам, – Джон повернул лицо для долгого, прекрасного поцелуя, и это подтверждало произошедшее ночью, и он был так переполнен счастьем, что, казалось, мог лопнуть.

– Прошедшая ночь была чудесной, – заявил Шерлок после, когда они лежали лицом к лицу на подушке.

– Так и есть, – согласился Джон, поглаживая большим пальцем скулу Шерлока. – Лучшая ночь в моей жизни.

– До сегодня, – брови Шерлока с намёком взлетели, Джон рассмеялся.

– Давай. Пора вставать. Я хочу вручить тебе подарок.

– Взаимно.

Они поднялись, Джон направился в туалет справить нужду и умыть лицо. Он решил, что примет душ и побреется после того, как они вручат подарки и откроют чулки. Предпочтительнее, вместе с Шерлоком, улыбнулся он в зеркало, чистя зубы. Он надел один из халатов Шерлока, тёмно-бордовый, и направился в кухню варить кофе.

Шерлок возник секунду-две спустя и повернулся к камину, снимая чулок Джона.

– Вот, – сказал он, толкая Джона к креслу. – Открой!

– Минуту, – попросил Джон. – Я сниму твой.

Он вручил чулок Шерлоку, они сели в свои кресла, чтобы открыть вместе. С каждым новым предметом Шерлок издавал довольные звуки, и Джон смеялся, видя, что они выбрали друг другу похожие вещи. Шерлок тоже выбрал для него дорогой одеколон после бритья, подарочную карту в магазин одежды, который так нравится Джону, и новые часы. Джон тотчас же надел их и мгновенно влюбился, у него никогда не было таких хороших часов.

– Могу я теперь подарить тебе настоящий подарок?

– Конечно.

– Тогда тебе придётся поискать. Он спрятан в ели.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

– Квест. Как интригующе.

Он поднялся и подошёл к дереву, изучая его. Джон встал с кресла и устроился наблюдателем позади него. Шерлок наклонялся и всматривался в ветви, методично исследуя каждую, пока не издал победный клич. Он извлёк конверт и вскрыл его, осматривая билеты. Его лицо озарилось.

– Сезонные билеты! Их два, так что ты пойдёшь со мной!

– Если ты захочешь, – произнёс Джон немного смущённо. – Ты мог бы взять кого угодно, я имею в виду, подарок не обязательно рассчитан и на меня тоже.

– Не глупи. Конечно же, я возьму тебя. И твой подарок, в каком-то роде, для нас двоих. Кстати, о нём: сядь и закрой глаза.

– Ладно, – Джон чувствовал себя нелепо взволнованным. Честно, это лучше, чем любое рождество его детства. Он до смерти желал узнать, что Шерлок приготовил ему.

– Оставайся на месте, – распорядился Шерлок. Он пересёк комнату и подошёл к двери.

– Миссис Хадсон! – позвал он. – Мы готовы!

– Уже иду! – отозвалась она. Через секунду-другую Джон услышал её шаги по лестнице. Поднявшись, она перешёптывалась с Шерлоком добрую минуту, а затем её голос стал чуточку выше, словно в присутствии ребёнка. (Забавно, подумал Джон). Она ушла, закрывая за собой дверь.

– Она ушла? – спросил Джон. – Она может остаться, если хочет.

– Не сейчас, – ответил Шерлок, его голос приближался. – Потом. Протяни руки. Шире. Да, вот так. Теперь будь осторожен.

Джон не знал, чего ожидать, но точно не этого – глаза распахнулись, и он увидел в своих руках щенка бульдога.

– Боже мой, – его голос дрожал. Влажными глазами он посмотрел на Шерлока.

– Ты подарил мне собаку.

Губы Шерлока были сжаты, но изогнуты в улыбке.

– Так и есть, – признал он. – Я знал, что слегка рискую, но думал, что, возможно, тебе понравится, – он колебался. – Тебе нравится?

– Да, – немедленно заверил его Джон. – Да!

Шерлок с облегчением выдохнул. Он упал на колени перед Джоном и собакой. Наклоняясь вперёд, чтобы Джон мог его поцеловать, опуская руку с Джона на щенка.

– Слушай, – напряжение было в его голосе. – Я должен это сказать: я ни в коем случае не пытаюсь этим заменить тебе дочь или что-то вроде того. Ни в малейшей степени. И, к слову, да, я поеду с тобой в Америку летом, если захочешь. Но помимо этого, ты сказал, что всегда хотел иметь собаку, и я знаю, как сильно ты скучаешь по Эйнсли, и я решил, что собака могла бы… помочь. Это выглядит, словно я пытаюсь заменить Мэри, а теперь и ребёнка, но у меня и в мыслях не было подобного.

– Не волнуйся, – успокоил его Джон. – Я знаю. Я бы никогда так не подумал. Но он, или она, будет нашей собакой, не только моей.

– Он, – подтвердил Шерлок. Он посмотрел на щенка, улыбаясь той улыбкой, какую Джон никогда прежде не видел, разве что в присутствии Тоби, таксы Лестрейда. – Ему два месяца и он уже приучен проситься на улицу. Не думаю, что кому-то из нас хотелось бы заниматься его обучением. Как мы его назовём?

Джон оглядел щенка. Он коричнево-белый, и полностью в морщинах. Сердитое выражение мордашки напомнило Джону о разгневанном, и выглядящим из-за этого довольно милым клиенте.

– Ты помнишь Ричарда Глэдстоуна? – спросил он.

Шерлок рассмеялся.

– Помню, сходство на самом деле поразительное. Но мы не можем звать собаку Ричард. Глэдстоун?

– Идеально, – ответил Джон, и так и было. Он опустил взгляд на щенка. – Глэдстоун, – позвал он в качестве эксперимента, и тот поднял голову, лизнув его нос.

– Видимо, у меня появился соперник, – отметил Шерлок.

– Никогда, – заверил Джон, и Шерлок на коленях подполз ближе, обнимая обоих. Они долго целовались, втягиваясь всё больше и больше. Наконец Джон отстранился и опустил Глэдстоуна на ковёр.

– Надеюсь, он действительно приучен проситься, – произнёс он, часто дыша. 

– Должен быть, – заверил Шерлок. – Он был у миссис Хадсон со дня после вечеринки, и, видимо, всё было в порядке. Она сказала, что рада будет присмотреть за ним в любое время. И мои родители не будут возражать, если мы принесём его потом.

– Хорошо, – ответил Джон, втаскивая Шерлока к себе на колени, его пальцы копошились с поясом халата. Шерлок сел верхом, раздвинув ноги, взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал. Глэдстоун прошёлся по комнате и улёгся под журнальным столиком, и Джон ощутил, как всё переросло из относительного хаоса в то самое прекрасное, что он только мог представить. Он самый везучий человек на Земле, и Шерлок целует его так, словно чувствует то же самое, словно едва может поверить, что это происходит на самом деле и ему разрешено целовать Джона сколько угодно.

Это идеально, думал Джон с огромным удовлетворением. Лучше, чем идеально. А лучше всего –знать, что всё не закончится с наступлением Рождества, а будет продолжаться всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Это самое прекрасное Рождество в жизни.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Апартеид — официальная политика расовой сегрегации, проводившаяся правившей в Южно-Африканской Республике (ЮАР, до1961 года — Южно-Африканский Союз, ЮАС) с 1948 по 1994 год Национальной партией. Сегрегация по другим признакам (гендерным, социальным) часто также ошибочно называется апартеидом, хотя им и не является.  
> 2\. Английский рождественский кекс делается за 6 недель до Рождества, а затем регулярно пропитывается алкоголем, так, что спустя месяц после приготовления он сочнее и вкуснее. Это очень ароматный и пряный кекс с начинкой из орехов, цукатов и сухофруктов с незначительными вкраплениями тяжёлого ароматного бисквита.  
> 3\. Традиционная рождественская выпечка – пирожки из песочного теста с фруктово-ореховой начинкой с добавлением специй и алкоголя.  
> 4\. Бейлис – ирландский сливочный ликёр, производимый компанией R. A. Bailey & Co.. Крепость 17 %. Производится с 1974 года. В его состав входят ирландский виски и ирландские сливки.


End file.
